


Did you pack enough?

by beggsyboo



Series: Olicity in the Summer [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Vacations, Marriage, OHFAT, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon 2017, Pregnancy, Week 1, cruise vacations, summer vacation prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggsyboo/pseuds/beggsyboo
Summary: Felicity preparing for trip with the two most important men in her life.





	Did you pack enough?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, any copyright infringement is accidental.
> 
> Yes, I know I am behind but I got the writing itch and wanted to add to the Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon. They may work together; they may not but can't stop the itch!
> 
> This is the cruise they are on  
> https://www.carnival.com/itinerary/14-day-alaska-cruise/los-angeles/splendor/14-days/ja2?Military=N&PastGuest=N&Senior=N&evsel=j&numGuests=2&rateCode=&roomType=IS&sailDate=08252018

“Felicity, I think you have enough packed,” Oliver says looking at the amount of suitcases on the bed.

“No, this is our first summer vacation as a family and the baby is due in September so we only have a couple of months before everything becomes all about the baby and we start caring more about whether they are having regular bowl movements and,” Felicity sits on the bed.

“Hey, hey, it's okay,” he sits down next to her and rubs her arms.

“I just want William to have a good time. His mom didn't make it off the island and then, there was the possibility of him going into foster care because they didn't believe you could be a fit parent, and we got married and now I'm pregnant mixed with all your duties as mayor and opening QT,” she starts to tear up.

“You just want to make him feel wanted,” Oliver nods in understanding.

“He's such a great kid and he's as much a son to me as this little guy,” Felicity points to her swollen belly, “and he deserves time with his family before it becomes crazier than usual.”

“We all do. I'll take these bags to the car. Thankfully, we can get the ship just a few hours away and then we will be cruising to Alaska for a week.”

“I really did pack too much huh?”

“Nonsense, there are excursions and dinners out. I can't wait to get silly pictures of you and William panning for gold. Bring anything you want,” he says as he walks away bags in hand.

Felicity rubs her belly as she has for the last six months of her pregnancy. After the island blew up and she thought she lost Oliver, she made a vow to herself that she would live her life to the fullest and do everything she wanted to remember Oliver. When she saw that he survived with William in his arms, she ran to him and hopped into his arms just to smell him and feel his warmth to know that he was real. Explaining to William what happened to his mother was tough on both her and Oliver and all three decided that all of them would benefit from at least one therapy session. But they didn't live in the past anymore because three months after, Oliver proposed to Felicity again having William ask if she would marry his dad and make them a family of three instead of two. Of course, she said yes and they quickly arranged a wedding for three months later. It was right before she opened Queen Tech and about six weeks later, Felicity found out she was pregnant. She continues to rub her stomach thinking back on her memories of the past year when she hears a knock at the bedroom door. Oliver suggested they move into a larger home when they found out about the pregnancy. With Felicity's success with Queen Tech, her income from the apps she created, and the remaining amount from her early retirement from Palmer Tech, they were able to purchase a beautiful house with a full basement that Oliver promptly turned into a gym, plenty of rooms to make a nursery, a room for William, a spacious master bath with a claw foot tub that Felicity adored, a kitchen that Oliver quickly banned Felicity from, and there was still space to create a panic room that could function as a mini base of operations for Felicity after she had the baby.

“Mom?” William says.

“Yes, sweetie?”

She remembers the day he asked if he could call her mom. Felicity was ten weeks pregnant and they had been so busy between house hunting, Queen Tech starting up, and Team Arrow. She was afraid he was feeling neglected so she planned a weekend for them to go to Central City and prayed that there wouldn't be any meta-human issues when they went. They had just met Team Flash to which William was thrilled and stopped at a burger joint on the way back to the hotel. He simply looked at her and asked if it would be okay to call her mom. Felicity remembers how nervous he was when she started crying but ultimately she said he could call her whatever he wanted.

“Are you ready?” he asks.

“Yes, let's get your summer vacation started.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: xtina-lynn  
> Twitter: @christinabeggs  
> http://christinabeggsblog.wordpress.com


End file.
